


8:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute a certain Smallville creature attacked him.





	8:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute a certain Smallville creature attacked him after he suddenly remembered it loathing other parents due to its young's demise recently.

THE END


End file.
